


Idiots don't catch colds

by purplefox



Series: Privacy [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late to an event Kakashi and Naruto take shelter from the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots don't catch colds

The rain was pouring and as he felt the damp spread over him Kakashi was highly aware of the time passing by. He was supposed to be somewhere else and although he was notorious for turning up late or not turning up at all in this occasion his lateness really would be noticed and commented on, maybe the heavy rain would give him a pass.

He doubted it.

He had wanted to avoid the curious remarks too, he wanted to go on as he always had been and attend the event with as little suspicion as possible because he loved his friends, all of them even though Gai and Obito tested his patience constantly, he really did care for them.

But there were some things that were really none of their concern, none of their business and he did not want anyone poking their nose where it did not belong or drawing conclusions from thin air to wreck his peace.

He glanced forward and smiled as Naruto settled back against him watching the rain pour from their shelter. He and Naruto had played a good game, acting clueless when it could not be any further from the truth.

It had shocked them both to realize how closely entwined their friends were, but like him Naruto liked to keep his private life just that, private.

No one in their group could know that they were sleeping together. The last thing Kakashi wanted was a spotlight shining on their relationship and his habits, it was no one’s business but their own and he really wanted to keep it that way. It was not easy deceiving their friends.

It was not an easy task separating everything so no one would find out that they were more than acquaintances. The age gap between them would cause problems among their friends, same thing about if they knew how they had really met, then there was the entire deal about how most of their relationship revolved around sex.

Nights they were unable to wait for the train to either of their apartments and went to the nearest and most discrete love hotel. Nights or even days where they were unable to wait even that long and whatever stationary surface they were near that was secluded enough they took advantage of.

They kept their distance from each other when they were forced to socialise together. No texting each other when in the same room. Polite conversation especially at mixers, no warmth, no hint of the raging fire that was between them because that inferno was for them and private.

Still both of them had gotten soaked, Kakashi ignored Naruto’s soft muffled surprise as he used his palm to gently press Naruto’s forehead backwards. Naruto blinked up at him in confusion as he stared up at him his blue eyes as light as the summer sky and his wet hair mussed. Droplets of water slide down Naruto’s face to his collar which was stained a darker green from the rain.

Kakashi hummed as he checked Naruto’s temperature, he doubted anything would happen really. They were late but both of them would blow it off as simple rain related matters and in the future they would work a little harder to keep from becoming the centre of attention, besides people like them never caught colds anyway.


End file.
